Talk:Strengthened Super Saiyan 2
So... ...apparently this is a thing now? Also, are we sure this isn't just Super Saiyan Rage? My apologies, I honestly haven't really kept up with the Super manga as of late. In any case, I think this could use a better name, like '''Ascended Super Saiyan 2. '''At least until we get an official name (or if we ever get an official name). TyphlosionX (talk) 22:40, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :This form could very well be Super Saiyan Rage's manga appearance considering it looks similar, fulfills the same purpose (so far), and grants about the same boost in power. However we will not know for sure until the manga has ended, so until then this page will have to stay separate. :The reason it's conjecturally called "strengthened Super Saiyan 2" is because Vegeta states that it is a Super Saiyan 2 form with as much "strength" as Super Saiyan 3, so it's named the least fanonly way is can be.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:56, January 20, 2017 (UTC) I don't see why this should be a thing at all, no matter how you try to dress it up, it's just Super Saiyan 2. Just because he was suppressing himself to match Super Saiyan 2 Goku and then used his full power to match Super Saiyan 3 Goku doesn't mean it's something unique. Back when Battle of Gods came out and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta surpassed Super Saiyan 3 Goku there was no new page made for that. He literally just powered up more.Bullza (talk) 11:26, July 23, 2017 (UTC) *There is a page for SS2 Vegeta surpassing SS3 Goku. Trunks has a normal SS2, and then is able to empower it to SS3 levels - it's as deserving of a page as SSFP - which is literally SS1 but with no stamina drain.--Neffyarious (talk) 12:00, July 23, 2017 (UTC) The Quake of Fury was at least acknowledged with a game and it was only then that the page was made, it wasn't made after Battle of Gods came out. Super Saiyan Full Power is also officially a thing with specific differences. With Trunks though it's not been mentioned in any game or other media yet, there was nothing specific said about it being different from the usual Super Saiyan 2 either. He just held himself back when he was fighting Super Saiyan 2 Goku and then powered up fully when he turned into Super Saiyan 3 Goku. There was really no more to it than that. Something similar happened in the anime when he took the sword out.Bullza (talk) 12:21, July 23, 2017 (UTC) There's really absolutely no indication that this is a different transformation, as we all know, the power of the transformations increase along the power of the base form, so Trunks could've been just stronger than Goku in general. I don't know why people came out with this idea that's a different form. Trunks could've been just holding back his true power, I think this page should be removed until there's confirmation that it's a different form, it's just misinformation at this point, there's a difference between a new form/empowered/mastered form (for example, SSJ2, SSJ Second Grade or Full Power, though in my opinion full power should be just at the normal SSJ page) and just powering up, which is, well, just powering up to your max. Rage boosts are also not new forms, and I think they should have their unique page and they shouldn't be a new page everytime a certain character has a rage boost that increases their normal power exponentially, without it being a transformation. Masterwar15 (talk) 04:19, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Could you stop? Everytime I try to point something out, you just edit over me. Now, it is a page because it is distinguished enough to be called a distinguished form. Like seriously, tell that to Super Saiyan Green, and Kamehameha, Galick Gun, and Final Flash, or Rage. Seriously, this isn't a problem for Divine Weapon Forging, Rage, Violent Fierce God Slicer (scythe), or Violent Fierce God Slicing Dance before it was actually proven to be a distinguished technique (Divine Lasso). So why is it a problem now? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:33, August 15, 2017 (UTC)